thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
The Courts of Westeros
Across the Kingdoms of Westeros, every ruler holds court with their trusted retainers and advisers. Find below each of the Kingdoms and key positions upon their respective councils. '' ''A summary of the Kingdoms can be found on Regions of the Realm, and detailed pages for each Kingdom found within. The Court of the Winter King * ___ Stark, the White Wolf, King of Winter, and Lord of Winterfell The Black Wolf's Court * ___ Stark, the Black Wolf, Heir to Winterfell and the Winter Crown The Council of the Moon * Andar II Arryn, the Falcon King of the Mountain and Vale, Lord of the Eyrie, and Defender of the Vale ** Spymaster of the Vale, responsible for thwarting foreign subterfuge. ** The Warden of the Coast, protector of the Vale's coastline against invaders and raiders. ** Master of Coin, treasurer of the kingdom. ** Master of Knights, the master of war and head of the Knights of the Vale. The Ironborn Council - Disputed by Kingsmoot The Royal Court of the Trident - Disputed by Great Council The Royal Court of the Dusklands * ___ Darklyn, the Dusk King of the Dusklands, and Lord of Duskendale The Royal Court of the Narrow Sea * ___ Celtigar, the Crab King of the Claw, Lord of Claw Isle, and Protector of the Narrow Sea The Royal Court of the Rock * Tyrion V Lannister, King of the Rock, Lord of Casterly Rock, and Shield of Lannisport The Royal Court of the Reach * ___ Gardener, King of the Reach, and Lord of Highgarden * ___ Tyrell, High Steward of Highgarden The Royal Court of the Stormlands * Durran XXX Durrandon, the Riverbane, Storm King of the Stormlands, and Lord of Storm's End The Prince's Court of Dorne * ___ Martell, Prince of Dorne, and Lord of Sunspear The Bloodroyal's Court * [[Yoren IV Yronwood|Yoren IV Yronwood]], the Bloodroyal, King of the Greenbelt, and Lord of Yronwood ** The Whiteroyal, his second in command: ** His Archcamberlain, the Coinmaster of the Greenbelt: ** His Master of Whispers, the spymaster of the Greenbelt: ** His Justicar, 'the lawmaster and Kings Justice of the Greenbelt: ** '''His High Admiral, '''the master of ships of the Greenbelt: ** '''His Lord-Marshal, '''the master of war in the Greenbelt: The Royal Court at Starfall * 'Maric II Dayne, High King of the Torrentine, and Lord of Starfall ** His Castellan, who deals with matters of the Court: ** His Knight of the Tower, who sees to Starfall's fortifications: Cedric Dayne ** His Master-at-Arms, who deals with the training and upkeep of their levies: ** His Coinmaster, who oversees the collection and use of their taxes: ** His Lawmaster, who sees that the High King's peace is kept: Arthur I Dayne ** His Spymaster - not an official appointment, but an important one: ** The Lord-Commander of the Palestone Order, who leads the knights of the land: Category:Kingdom of the North Category:Kingdom of the Reach Category:Principality of Dorne Category:Dorne Category:Kingdom of the Stormlands Category:Kingdom of the Claw Category:Kingdom of the Dusklands Category:Kingdom of the Iron Islands Category:Kingdom of the Mountain and Vale Category:Bloodroyal Category:House Dayne Category:Kingdom of the Trident